


Calor en la oscuridad.

by Dianella



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Coco (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Disability, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianella/pseuds/Dianella
Summary: Hiro estaba nervioso, pues era su primera vez en el área sexual y tenía miedo de no satisfacer a su pareja Omega.A Miguel no le importaba que su novio fuera ciego.Porque el poder de las manos y las ocurrencias del moreno llevarán a ambos al éxtasis, y el intenso frío será cubierto por una manta de calor, que dejará envuelto en placer al inseguro Alfa.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Miguel Rivera, Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Calor en la oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia en esta plataforma ¿Y qué mejor que iniciar con un One-Shot sobre uno de mis shipps favoritos?
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten. <3

—Amor, no estés nervioso.— le decía el Omega a su pareja, quien no paraba de expulsar feromonas que delataban su nerviosismo.

Si lo vieran otros Alfas, probablemente sería el asmereír de todos.

—Lo siento, cariño.— se disculpó avergonzado.

—Shh, no no. No debes disculparte, está bien… Podemos… parar esto, si quieres…

—No es eso, es sólo que… ¿Y si no lo hago bien? ¿Y si no quedas satisfecho?

Miguel sonrió con ternura mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Entendía las inseguridades del mayor.

Toda su vida estuvo rodeada por la inseguridad y el miedo.

Él era ciego de nacimiento, pero con un coeficiente intelectual increíble.

Sus profesores y familia quedaron sorprendidos con el nivel de aprendizaje tan avanzado de Hiro.

Comprobando que una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra.

Es decir, ser ciego no tiene nada que ver con la inteligencia.

Sin embargo, no faltaban los típicos idiotas que lo molestaban por su discapacidad.

La protección de su tía y hermano mayor tampoco le era de mucha ayuda.

Cuando fue la hora de presentar su subgénero, las humillaciones aumentaron.

Era un Alfa… Un Alfa que no podía ser del todo independiente.

¿Qué Omega iba a querer a un Alfa que no podría protegerlo, defenderle de los peligros?

Un Alfa con esos defectos era considerado débil…

Aunque eso en la actualidad era un tema de debate.

Hiro hubiera deseado ver las caras de todos cuando les comentó que tenía novio.

Esa noticia llenó de total alegría a sus amigos, hermano y tía. Sin embargo, habían otras personas que creían que esa relación no iba a durar mucho.

Y hoy en día Hiro se reía de aquellos estúpidos que cuchicheaban esos comentarios.

Sólo que… No pensó que llegarían a este punto.

Ambos en la cama de la habitación del Omega, y los dos sin camisa.

Se supone que Hiro había ido al departamento de Miguel para ayudarlo con unos ejercicios de física.

¿Cómo carajo terminaron en aquella situación?

Ambos querían hacerlo, sin dudas, pero el nipón aún se hallaba en ese conflicto mental.

Miguel suspiró y, tomando al mayor de sorpresa, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra...— Rivera prosiguió a sentarse en el regazo del contrario, asegurándose de que su trasero esté lo más cerca posible a la entrepierna del Alfa —Sigue como lo estabas haciendo.— le indicó en un tono seductor mientras llevaba las pálidas manos del nipón a su cintura —Deja que tus manos vayan por donde quieran~.— le susurró al oído, para seguidamente lamer el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que, de los labios ajenos, brotara un gemido casi inaudible.

Al juntar ambas bocas, dieron inicio a un nuevo beso; lento, sin ninguna prisa. Hiro sentía la suave y sudada piel del mexicano, la cual recorría con lentitud con sus manos, queriendo disfrutar cada milímetro de ella.

Aunque también con un poco de miedo el avanzar a más, muy a pesar de que las feromonas del Omega estaban volviendo loco a su lobo interno.

El mitad japonés se estremeció al sentir los húmedos labios de Miguel yendo por su cuello y clavícula sin tan siquiera avisarle, haciendo que sus manos detengan las caricias en la espalda del menor.

—Acuéstate.— ronroneó.

Hiro sentía ligeras cosquillas al sentir el aliento caliente ajeno chocar contra la curvatura de su cuello.

Después de aquella petición, fue recostándose lentamente hasta quedar acostado por completo boca arriba, esperando el próximo movimiento que haría el menor.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir un peso sobre él. Era Miguel, quien volvió a juntar sus bocas para continuar con aquel beso.

Sus lenguas danzaban al ritmo de un vals lento. No había guerra de quién dominaba a quién.

Al separarse, dejaron un hilo de saliva como evidencia de su apasionado beso. Seguido de esto, el semi-japonés sintió cómo los labios del mexicano rozaban su oído para susurrarle en un tono juguetón —Nunca creí que un Alfa podría ser tan obediente con un Omega~.

El Alfa de Hiro, tomando aquello como una ofensa (aunque no fuera con esa intención), soltó un pequeño gruñido.

—Lo siento.— se disculpó, pues lo hizo sin pensar.

Miguel sólo rio.

No sabía el por qué habían personas que lo miraban con lástima cuando andaba con su pareja por la calle.

Si tan sólo supieran lo maravilloso que era estar junto a él...

Miguel se sentía afortunado de tenerlo como pareja.

Hiro sintió cómo su novio volvía a atacar su cuello y clavícula con besos húmedos.

No tardó en sentir cómo los labios ajenos empezaban a bajar por su pecho y abdomen, tomándose el tiempo de recorrer cada parte de su torso desnudo.

Sintió los dedos de Miguel desabrochando su pantalón y prosiguiendo a bajar su bóxer.

Su rostro estaba caliente.

Su tía le había comentado que, cuando sentía en su cara una alta temperatura, era porque el rojo hacía presencia en sus mejillas (otra opción era la fiebre). 

Se estremeció al sentir los carnosos labios ajenos sobre la punta de su erecto miembro.

El castaño se acercó al oído del azabache y le susurró con una sonrisa maliciosa:

—Ahora comienza lo divertido~.

Volvió a arrodillarse en el suelo para luego abrir su boca y después meter el pene del mayor dentro de ésta.

—Ahh~.— Hiro gimió al sentir la boca del Omega chupar su intimidad.

_ Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo… _

El ritmo de la boca ajena al chupar era lento, cosa que empezaba a desesperar al Alfa; deseando tomar de los cabellos al menor y acelerar el ritmo de la felación.

Pero, usando su fuerza de voluntad, se abstenía de tomar el control de la situación, y se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas.

La lengua del latino hacía su recorrido por toda la virilidad ajena, y luego volvía a chuparla. También usaba su mano derecha para masturbarlo y la izquierda para masturbarse a él mismo.

El corazón de Hamada latía con rapidez, sentía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento.

Y sí. Al no lograr aguantar más, su miembro viril expulsó una gran cantidad de semen dentro de la boca del Omega.

Miguel retrocedió, intentando tragar todo el esparma dentro de su boca, para luego relamer sus labios, ya que éstos estaban manchados del líquido blanquecino.

—Mmmh~. Buen chico.— le felicitó Rivera orgulloso después de tragar todo el semen del mitad nipón.

Hiro le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar aquello, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Ahora es tu turno, querido.— le indicó en un tono juguetón.

—¿Eh?

—Levántate y camina hacia adelante.

Hiro, confuso, hizo lo que el otro le dijo, y, extendiendo sus manos hacia adelante, caminó con cuidado para no tropezarse o chocar con algo.

Pero, cuando su entrepierna chocó con algo suave, se detuvo y bajó sus manos al no sentir nada delante de él. Pero enarcó una ceja al sentir cómo sus palmas tocaron algo; claramente era piel sudada, pero al recorrerla con sus manos, se dio cuenta que era la espalda de su novio.

Entonces… Eso significaba que su erección había chocado con el trasero del Omega.

_ Oh… _

Miguel tenía una sonrisa triunfante. Éste estaba apoyado con sus antebrazos en la mesa de noche, dejando su trasero a relucir.

Lamentaba un poco el que Hiro no puediera apreciarlo con sus ojos…

Sin embargo, había otra manera…

—Te gusta mi trasero, ¿verdad, lindo? ¡Has con él lo que te plazca!

Hiro, hipnotizado por aquellas palabras, se alejó un poco para arrodillarse y llevar sus manos a los glúteos del Omega, comenzando a acariciarlos y estrujarlos un poco.

No podía verlas, pero con sólo tocarlas, ya sabía lo ricas que eran las nalgas de su pareja.

—¿L-lo que quiera…?

—Sí~.— gimió el contrario.

Hiro inició a abrir los glúteos de Miguel suavemente, sacó un poco la lengua y acercó su rostro al recto anal del moreno.

Con su lengua sintió un fluido, el cual era una delicia. Suponía que era el lubricante que expulsaba los Omegas al estar excitados.

Empezó a lamer lentamente la entrada virgen del contrario para poder saborear aquel delicioso fluído, el cual lo tenía embobado.

—Oh cariño~ ¡M-mueve tu lengua más rápido!

Cumpliendo con la petición, Hiro movió su lengua más rápido; sacando más del lubricante y más gemidos del menor.

Eso sin dudas era un deleite para sus oídos.

—M-mi amor, ahg~, te quiero dentro de mí~.— gimió necesitado —Fóllame~.

Hiro quedó aturdido tras aquella palabra dicha por el latino.

Alejó su cara del culo del Omega y se reincorporó.

Al acomodarse hasta sentir que ya estaba listo para entrar, se quedó quieto un momento.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Métemela entera!— el Omega estaba desesperado. Necesitaba sentir a su novio dentro de él ahora mismo.

El Alfa, inseguro, comenzó a entrar lentamente.

—M-Miguel… Te siento muy apretado~.

—Mgh~... S-sigue.

Miguel lanzó un pequeño grito, el cual asustó un poco a Hiro, pues éste logró llegar a su punto dulce.

—¡Muévete, Hiro, muévete ya!

—¡¿E-estás bien?!— preguntó con preocupación.

—¡Mejor que nunca~! ¡Embísteme sin piedad, no te controles!

_ Al carajo… _

Hiro no pudo retener más su lobo interno; las feromonas del Omega y las súplicas de éste le ganaron por completo.

Sosteniendo fuertemente su cadera, empezó a embestirlo con fuerza, de afuera hacia dentro, hasta que sus bolas chocaran con sus glúteos.

Inclinó su cuerpo hasta que sus labios tocaron su piel (suponía que estaban sobre la espalda), así que comenzó a hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar a la nuca, la cual pretendía marcar.

Su decepción llegó al sentir algo de cuero proteger aquella zona.

Miguel fue muy listo al tener puesto un collar anti-marcas, sin embargo, eso no detendría al Alfa, quien empezó a morderlo; queriendo quitárselo, cosa que era imposible.

Aunque estaba frustrado por el bendito collar, sus oídos eran deleitados por los constantes gemidos del Omega.

Tan hermosos… La voz de Miguel era, sin dudas, una belleza total. Era simplemente gloriosa.

¿Cómo tendrá su carita? ¿Sudorosa y hecha un tomate como la suya? ¿Con las pupilas hacia arriba y con la lengua afuera, como Fred le explicó el cómo lucía una cara al llegar al éxtasis?

Lástima que no la podría ver, pero los gemidos suplicando por más le daban a entender que su novio estaba disfrutándolo.

Y eso le hacía feliz…

Él en serio se alegraba de poder satisfacer a su mexicanito.

Él jamás pensó llegar a este punto. Toda su vida vivió pensando que nunca lo querría alguien como pareja, pues se dejó influenciar por comentarios ajenos que ni le conocían.

Y este Omega se tomó la molestia de conocerlo a fondo, aprender más de él y cómo hacía las cosas a pesar de los límites por su discapacidad.

_**«Tú no eres un Alfa inútil como dicen esos imbéciles ¡Eres alguien extraordinario!»** _

Al recordar esas lindas palabras, su corazón latía fuertemente.

Al llegar al clímax, Miguel lo llevó a la cama para otra ronda, pero esta vez con Rivera arriba.

Después del segundo orgasmo, sus cuerpos se cansaron. Así que ambos se acurrucaron abrazados, cubriéndose con una suave cobija y cayendo en un profundo sueño…

A pesar de la eterna y fría oscuridad en sus ojos, Hiro esta noche logró ver el fuego que avivaba dentro de sus cuerpos, aquella luz que los llenó de calor y placer.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gusta la idea de un uke/Omega con iniciativa, y... a parte de que la discapacidad no se toca mucho en el Omegaverse (al menos en los Alfas), me pareció atractiva la idea de un Alfa con discapacidad visual e inseguro de sí mismo con un Omega optimista y con iniciativa.
> 
> Ojalá que les haya gustado. 😊♥️


End file.
